deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Beast King
Original= Leone vs Beast King is a What If? episode of Death Battle, and the fourth episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's Death Battle. this battle is requested by an unpleased otaku who doesn't like "One-Punch Man" but likes AGK!. Description The Lion is the symbol of royalty, the King of the Jungle, the icon of Religion, it is one of Nature's greatest predators. Introduction (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Wiz: The Lion, the Lords of the Jungle, one of Nature’s most Iconic Predators Boomstick: And these two lions are pitted to face for the Crown. Boomstick: Leone, the Beauty and the Beast of Night Raid. Wiz: And Beast King, the Strongest of the House of Evolution…to make this a equal and fare fight, we would calculate the powers and skills of both sides, for Beast King’s case, we would have to calculate everything his power can match against when he DID NOT DIE, and here with us today to help specify the Feats and skills of Leone is none other than Akame. Akame: Hai….An Honor to be here. Wiz: But we can’t give her meat during the show Boomstick: She’s Akame, He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick Akame: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… Wiz: A Death Battle. Leone Name: Leone Age: Mid 20’s Gender: Female Height: 170 cm (5'7") Skills and Abilities: -With Teigu: * Bestial Strength * Bestial Speed and Reflexes * Enhanced Hearing, Smell and Senses * Superhuman Healing * Healing increases when she devours any other beasts around her * Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat * Combat Expert of Night Raid * Power increases when enraged -Normal (applies to both): * Expert at swindling * Peak human strength Feats: * In the manga, she has defeated Dorothea, A far stronger foe. * Survived bolts of lightning from General Budo. * The muscles and one of heaviest hitters of Night Raid. * Was able to fend off one of Kurome’s puppets and Bols at the same time, with only one arm (literally!). * Shatters a falling building twice with a shoulder tackle * Destroys a huge pillar with a single punch and uses it as a baseball bat. * Hoists up a large boulder and slams it on Dorothea. * Can easily hoist up enemies with one arm and can either snap their necks or slam them into the ground. * Can pick up the scent of a Danger Beast 50km or more away from her distance and can charge after it within minutes. * Can easily down 3 extremely large Danger Beasts. (*Scene: Random scenes from Akame Ga Kill!*) Boomstick: In the country, where weapons called teigus are made for war,many were lost some were found in the most unusual place. Could be on tombs, on dead bodies, or in Leone’s case, a second-hand store. Akame: Leone is one of the members of Night Raid, along with me, it is a group that is dedicated in bringing down the corrupted Empire. Wiz: Can you tell us more about her Akame? Akame: Yes, she is the one who is usually in first of a fist fight in every battle, she’s one of our heaviest hitters, she likes to swindle people a lot too, and she’s very fond of our comrade Tatsumi (*Scene: Leone shoving Tatsumi in her boobs*) Boomstick: I want a waifu like that.. Akame (*grimm tone*) You’ll be dead by the time you found her… Wiz: *chuckles* Anyway, Leone’s teigu is named Lionelle, which is very ironic hencing her name and her teigu’s name, it’s like destiny has arranged her to find it. Akame: She said the same thing too Wiz *chuckles* (*Random Scenes of Leone displaying Superhuman Strength*) Wiz: Neat, her teigu turns her into a beast, she gains superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, animalistic senses and regenerative abilities. She can also perform a “Charge Punch” which deals a killing blow to any of her opponents Boomstick: A lion-version of Wolverine. Akame: She has been through tough battles, winning every single fights, in the manga, more of her abilities has been revealed. Boomstick: Yeah, when she ate fucking Danger Beasts and recovers all of her lost blood. Wiz: She has been through impressive feats, we are combining both feats from anime and manga adaptions to make this fare as well Akame: She’s strong, but even she understands her weaknesses Boomstick: She has weaknesses? Akame: Hai (*Yes*) Flaws/Weakness: * Known to go berserk once you mention her weight. * Due to rush head on to battle, she was caught and easily mauled by Esdeath. * Enjoys her fights to much, she usually started them in some cases. * Sometimes her abilities affects her mental and emotional behaviour even when she didn’t use her teigu. Wiz: But even with her weaknesses, she is one tough lady… (Scene: Leone holding Gangster’s neck*) Gangster; Who the hell are you? Leone: *smirks* we’re nobody…and that’s fine with us *Super charge punched the gangster* Leone: Which makes it alright for me.. Beast King Name: Beast King Age: 30’s Height: 700 cm (22'11") * Skills and Abilities: *Immense Strength *Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat -Lion Slash -Lion Slash: Meteor Shower (*Scene: Random shots of Tokyo under attack by monsterous villains*) Wiz: The House of Evolution, where a madman named Dr. Genus plans to bring up a world of his own image. Boomstick: A world full of animal-human hybrids, damn. Akame: On one of his mutant creations, one was able to take second in command, another animal lion rip-off, The Beast King, funny name Boomstick: I know right, and he got killed right in his own intro. Wiz: Since this villain came from the series “One-Punch Man” it is rare for this anime to have any haters, but one demanded that this villain should have another shot to a different foe, to which reason why this fight is made in the first place. Boomstick: Wait? A One-Punch Man hater? For real? What person would hate this show? Akame: Never heard of that before… Wiz: Off-topic guys, so here’s the thing, we cannot show what feats Beast King has accomplished due to him being...You know, dead…we would just have to measure his weaknesses and go along with it. (*Beast King transforms and performs Lion Slash*) Boomstick: Though he may be killed by one punch in the show, you gotta admit, this guy has done impressive moves, his main attacks are called Lion Slash, which his claws grow sharper and can cut throw almost anything, he is strong enough to cut through a big building with only a swipe of his air pressure, and he slices through his own fellow comrades. Akame: To perform such a feat, he has to create a powerful air pressure that would be, not strong enough, but, sharp enough to cut through the building, it shows strength in creating an air swipe. Wiz: He may be as strong as he can claim, but the one thing that makes his weakness great is…. (*Scene: Beast King, getting annoyed by Saitama being bored*) Wiz: His Pride, see, Beast King is an “intimidator” a kind of fighter that usually shows off whatever he or she can to prove his worth in a battle, in the beginning of his introduction, the Beast King wanted people to fear him, without this fear to which he so wanted to see, he would go berserk, he brags a lot about his size and strength and is very proud of it. Feats: * He is so strong, he can cut 2 houses at once with one swipe. * The muscles and the second strongest of The House of Evoution * Being the Second Strongest, he is very proud of it....(literally!). * Killed 2 of his own comrades Flaws/ Weaknesses: * Died in one episode. * Always brags about his size and strength. * Never actually faced a more experienced, better and more dangerous fighter. * So proud, he would start a fight to prove his feats. * Gets annoyed when he doesn’t see anyone afraid of him. * Being an intimidator, he always shows off before he thinks. * ·< NEVER THINKS AT ALL!!! Wiz: And since this is all we can get from the Beast King, this is highly one of our shortest intros of the combatants ever recorded. Well mainly because, Beast King did NOT get a long screening throughout the show, to which created this hater in the first place, and to which we have to make this fight in the first place. His ultimate attack is the Meteor Strike, like Lion Slash he slashes through at amazing speed, if he was facing off other foes, he would have slaughtered them viciously. (*Scene: Beast King rising up: I shall show you the true power of the Beast! *rawr*, *Cutting through Frog-man and Slug-Man, "Outta of My way Peasants!! This is the Law of the Jungle!!") Last Intro Wiz: Alright, let’s end this debate, once and for all, thank you for being with us today Akame. Akame: It is a privilege to be in here with you guys... Boomstick: It’s time to Rumble in the jungle with DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! FIGHT!!! (*Settings: A Town near a Jungle*) Leone walks into a path and sighs out loudly, “Gragghhh, I’m SOOOO tired….Scouting for Danger Beasts is boring!!” she speaks lowly, “There isn’t even a single beast around this area anyway….Dammit Boss…”, “You want a beast!?” a voice said from a distance, “Then here I come!” Beast King suddenly charges at Leone, Leone moves quickly, since she is in Beast-mode. “Here I am, little girl!” Beast King brags loudly. “I am the Beast King!”, “Never heard of you” Leone said, confused of who the beast is. “Look at my amazing form, are you afraid yet?” Beast King smirks as he glares down, only seeing Leone, smirking back, “All I see is a cat that all meows, and no scratch” she insulted him, Beast King muscles grow and charges at her, “Then I’ll just deal with killing you b**ch, Lion Slash!!”, Beast King’s claws grow sharp as he swipes at amazing speed, but Leone simply dodges every sash he performs, Beast King starts to become annoyed from every missed slash, “My turn” Leone said with a enjoyable tone, she gave Beast King a heavy right upper cut, she starts to perform her own attacks, several punching on Beast King’s gut and chest, Beast King is amazed of Leone’s strength, along with anger with it, She delivers two heavy side-wind kicks that topples the Beast to the ground. Leone grabs his feet and spins him around, sending him flying straight through the nearby town. “Oops” she sighs. She arrives at the village, just to see everyone running away, as the Beast King hoist ups one of the Houses, bigger than he is, he snarls at Leone, “Try to stop this!” he hurls it at her, Leone jumps and tackles straight through the flying house, shattering it to rubble, the two lions continue to maul at each other, Beast King continues to slash at Leone, but she keeps dodging his attacks. Leone starts to scratch at Beast King, after severely injuring him, she wraps her arms around him, giving him a German Suplex. Beast King rose up quickly ad roars out very loud, shattering the nearby windows, Leone cover her sensitive ears, “F**k this sh**!! I don’t want to end up like before!!” His growing muscles rip off his clothing as his eyes glow red, “Meteor STRIKE!!!” he swipes quickly, violently, and horrifically at Leone, but once again, she keeps dodging, though she gets some wounds from the swipes, 45 total, but she simply laughs as she drives her fist on Beast King’s large, exposed eyes, blood oozes out from where Beast King’s left eye once swam on, Beast King whines from the pain. Leone simply stands at the kneeling Beast King, “The pain!! That was way too much b**ch!!” Beast king whines out, Leone jumps and hammers on Beast King’s skull, making a large injury on it, he bleeds out more, “Well, you’re the a**hole who wanted this in the first place…” Leone said to him strictly, she wraps herself around one of his arms in an arm-lock and twisted it, a large crack emits from his broken arm, Leone soon tore the broken arm and uses it to shatter the other hand off, Leone pulls the legs of Beast King, he falls to the bloodied ground, she groans as she uses her strength to shatter the bones of his legs as well. Beast King screams in a painful wail. “No more…please no more…”, leone simply snickers. Leone wraps her left claw around on of his exposed ribs, thanks to her slashing, he raises her right fist and smirks, “When it comes to looks, you ain’t bad…but when it comes to fighting, your downright…” she said as she super charge punched the mutant, sending him straight through 2 empty houses, “Out of the food chain” she smirks as her wounds start to heal. K.O. RESULTS Boomstick: My god! Wiz: Well…she seems to be enjoying the fight. Akame: Due to Beast King being so strong, he never actually put any effort in learning more fighting styles, to be frank, his fighting styles are way too dull and easy to dodge once you know its pattern. Wiz: True, his basic attacks are just normal slashes, and his ultimate attack is…well, a faster version of his basic attacks. Leone has faced foes that are both far more dangerous, and far more skilled than Beast King, to quote this off, Beast King is a brute, Leone may be the same, but she is more than what she is. Boomstick: She is far more experienced in fighting, she defeated the likes of Danger Beasts that are so much bigger than her, to Leone, all Beast King is nothing more than a normal Danger Beast. Akame: Beast King is strong, but when it comes to speed, experience, fighting style, and ‘’rage’’ included, he is outbeaten by Leone-chan. Wiz: Leone’s rage also increases her power, proven in manga and anime, her rage increases her durability and willpower to survive, along with the strength and tendency to kill. And what actually trumps her from Beast King is her ability to regenerate at an amount of time, she has been through worst and can heal it off, while Beast King cannot regenerate from one punch of Saitama. While Leone can heal from being severed, being stabbed, being whipped chaotically, and even drained out of blood, she was able to recover, some within a fast rate of time, and some even faster, with the help of eating other beasts. *yuck* Akame: And Leone’s Charge Punch is similar to Saitama’s “Normal Punch” this was the reason why she was able to end this mutant in the fight. Boomstick: SO she wasn’t “lion” around when she handled him, hehehe, get it guys? Guys? Akame: Umm… well we can say in the end, It was Leone who proves to be the better Lion, Beast King didn’t learn well enough in the jungle…(*Akame chuckles*) Boomstick: I see what you did their *chuckles* WINNER Wiz: The Winner is Leone Winner-Leone.png Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! (*Scene: Monster Hunter 3- Zinogre Ecology*) Zinogre walking while sparks flinging around its body, it stomps on a large honeycomb, every monster around flees as the Zinogre howls fiercely on the Full Moon.. (*Scene: God Eater 2- Reveal Trailer*) 2 Vajras jump over the God Eaters, a large, white wolf-aragami lands behind them, the Marduk howls as it create a large red aura that pulse and boosts both it and the 2 Vajras. Trivia * This Death Battle was requested by an anime fan who is dissapointed on the "One-Punch Man" storyline and deands that the Beast, of all the dead villains in the anime, get to take another shot, and wanted Leone, a character from AGK!, which turns out to be the fan's favorite anime/manga and wants to see this fight happen. * Partially, this fight is dedicated to Cecil the Lion, since this What If? Death Battle's combatant are both Lion-themed characters. * This is BigBangOverlordBuster's First What If? Death Battle that features a "one-shot" character, a character that is shown only once in a certain episode within a short record time. * Despite some form of bias in this What If? Death Battle, both sides are really analyzed properlly and calculated. |-| Remastered= Description The Lion is the symbol of royalty, the King of the Jungle, the icon of Religion, it is one of Nature's greatest predators. Introduction (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: The Lion, the Lords of the Jungle, one of Nature’s most Iconic Predators ''Alisa: And these two lions are pitted to face for the Crown.'' Bang: Leone, the Beauty and the Beast of Night Raid. ''Alisa: And Beast King, the Strongest of the House of Evolution…to make this a equal and fare fight, we would calculate the powers and skills of both sides, for Beast King’s case, we would have to calculate everything his power can match against when he DID NOT DIE, and here with us today to help specify the Feats and skills of Leone is none other than Akame.'' Akame: Hai….An Honor to be here. Bang: We'll get along, just stay away from my roast beef ''Alisa: She’s Akame, he's Bang, and I’m Alisa'' Akame: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… Bang: A Remastered Death Battle. Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016